Dean Matthew
'Nicknames' Tony or Matthew 'Early Life' Dean is the second oldest quad born to Lilian Matthew and Daryl Todd. But in the grand scheme of five boys he's the middle child. Dean's father isn't really in the picture. Hasn't been since the boys were babies. Simply because Lilian and Daryl couldn't make it work after Mason was adopted. They'd been on the same page as each other to that point. Actually Daryl suggested adopting Mason. Dean doesn't understand and tries not to worry about it. Instead he played around with his brothers. Lilian had to deal with raising five boys at the same time. Two of them were identical. So there were discipline issues. Well until Uncle Blaine stepped in. Dean and his brothers have different personalities. Dean likes comic books. Be they DC or Marvel he's a fan of the superheros. Which is why he doesn't mind being called Tony. Who doesn't like Iron Man. 'Ranch Life' Dean has always helped out around the Ranch since he was old enough to do so. It's become his family business as much as it's the Braddock's. Of course he was totally envious of Scarlett Braddock when she got to go do Thor with the horses. The flip-side is that Tom Hiddleston does come to the Ranch to visit. There is a little hero-worship going on. Dean and his brothers get along famously and help each other out. They sometimes also cover for each other, but mom always finds out. Especially if she gets that call from the police station. Dean and his brothers go to college. The quads all share a room with Mason being right next door. The brothers stick together and drag each other into sports. Dean, James, and Mason do both lacrosse and marching band while Morgan and Jeffry do football, lacrosse, and baseball. Lilian has been to every game they play at. The boys want to support their mother and take care of her. She's been really good. Dean's pretty smart and he has a feeling his cousin Baby is keeping something from them, but isn't sure what it is. When the boys aren't at school they're at the Ranch. They're there to help. Especially after Andy's fits where he's attacked the Ranch. They're there to patch it back up and make it better. Dean's been working with the horses more. You never know when another movie deal could come up. 'Personal Life' Dean is the second oldest of a set of quads, and the middle child of five boys. Dean's mother is Lilian Matthew and she's raising the boys on her own. Their father isn't in the picture, but he sometimes shows up. Dean, James, Morgan, and Jeffry's names turn into other names. James Dean, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and James Morgan. Course Lilian spelled Jeffry differently then the actor's but that's what their names break down to. Dean cares about Mason just as much as if he was his full-blooded sibling. Dean is a comic book man, makes him great friends with Phil Brooks. Siblings: Mason Matthew (Adopted Brother) James Matthew (Brother) Morgan Matthew (Brother) Jeffry Matthew (Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family